


Dave the Maid

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [114]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Crossdressing, Edgeplay, Incest, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maids, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave comes up with an idea and Bro helps him execute it, an idea requiring lots of silk, lace, ruffles, and toys. Then they improve on the idea with a little field trip to the local grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dave the Maid

“You want me to wear this?” Dave stares incredulously at the outfit that is laid out for him. He sees a bit of color underneath and he lifts up a corner. “All of this?”

“Ya don’t hafta, li’l man, but this is what ya said ya wanted last week,” Bro calls out from the other room.

“While you were pounding the fuck out of me and begging for dirty talk so I gave it to you.” His cheeks turn pink as he remembers exactly what he said and he lifts up more of the cloth and yep, Bro included everything.

“As I said before, ya don’t hafta. Ya can put it on and explore that fantasy, or not and have another romp on the futon all vanilla like, or we could just put on Mario Party and I’ll womp ya at that.”

Dave stares down at the outfit. As extreme as it is, he could always do worse. And tweaking what Bro said, he only had to put on as much as he wants really. He sighs as he pulls off his shirt and tosses it away. The shit he gets himself in.

He drops his pants and boxers as well. He rummages around the nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. He leans over the edge of the bed and spreads his legs. He gets a couple of fingers wet with lube and then reaches back and starts to prep himself. He sighs a soft moan out as he presses a finger in. He quickly works a second in, biting his lips from getting any louder. He doesn’t want to alert Bro that he’s following the plan before he flounces in all prepared.

He greedily adds a third just because he can and he’s tempted to finish it there when he brushes his prostate but as his hand brushes one of the objects in front of him he’s reminded of everything else he could be doing. Will be doing.

He pulls his fingers out and wipes them on his bed spread and then grabs the small dark purple toy. It’s bulbous and textured but flared at the base. It’s a bit heavier than Dave expected but that just means that there is more to it inside than he can tell. He would put a hundred on a bet that Bro has the remote. He dribbles a bit of lube onto it and smears it around before reaching behind himself and pressing it against his entrance. Maybe three fingers was a good idea he thinks as the blunt head stretches the muscle before finally sliding in, almost as if his ass sucked it in. He laughs at the ridiculous thought. The toy is seated very nicely inside of him. The oblong shape has just enough length that it rests against his prostate. Not enough to get him off, but he knows that when Bro pushes the button he'll be seeing stars.

He won’t come though. The next toy will see to that. His dick is already all the way erect but a little more lube will help with that issue as he slicks himself up and then slides the silicon ring down his shaft. It’s a little tight, but then again that’s it’s job right? There is an extra little bit that he presses against his balls. He wonders if the same remote controls both of them. If not, it would probably take Dirk half a second to build a new remote to do just that. They have enough parts scattered around.

He’s already horny and leaking precum with just the toys in place. He lifts up the black and white satin and lace catastrophe to see how to put it on when something else falls out the bottom. He didn’t. Bro did not.

Dave picks up the black lacy underwear, no, panties by the corner. It’s trimmed with white scallops and has a pretty little white bow in the back. The front seems a little roomier than normal panties. Goddamn Bro thinks of everything. Dave kinda hates himself that he likes the panties and hopes that he can keep them after this round. Would go with the other ones that Bro has found for him. Both modified and not.

He steps into the lace and pulls it up to his hips. He’s not surprised when it fits perfectly once he tucks his erection into the provided pouch. Well almost. It does hold his cock exceptionally tight to the body. He might even be able to pass with these while wearing some jeans. His normal boxers wouldn’t hide anything. It would basically just be a neon sign pointing to his crotch saying ‘THIS GUY HAS A BONER’ and that would be horribly embarrassing. This wouldn’t be too bad though...

He turns and catches himself in the mirror, standing there with only a pair of panties on and fuck he’s hot. The toy in his ass is so discrete that he doesn’t see anything in the fabric that’s stretched tight over his ass cheeks. He spins to check out both back and front and yeah, dicks be popping boners everywhere for him.

He picks up the main body of the outfit again but this time two white lacy thigh highs catch his attention. Bro went all out on this one didn’t he. Well, Dave would hate to disappoint so he sits on the edge of the bed and rolls the stockings up his legs. He wishes he had more time to prepare and to shave his legs but he doesn’t think Bro would be that patient with him.

Another glance in the mirror tells him that he’s super fine. Finally he gets the frilly mess on over his head. He thinks that Bro might have added one too many straps as he fights with all of them but finally the satin settles down over his shoulders and hips. The straps finally make sense when he pulls the two ends at the top of his hips and the back lacing comes together like a corset. He manages to put together a pretty bow mimicking the one directly on his ass below the layers of tulle and ruffles that make up the skirt. The top layer starts out nearly horizontal with how much material is underneath until Dave pushes it down to a more manageable shape.

There are a pair of mary janes with really tall heels on the floor by the bed. Dave slips them on and does one final spin check in the mirror. The maid’s outfit is more revealing than covering and highly impractical to any actual cleaning. He would think that this would be a quick dress and fuck with Bro except for the toys are hidden under the panties that peek out as Dave twirls and leans over. Those toys mean that Dave’s in it for the long haul. That sends a wave of pleasure and anticipation up his spine.

He’s done dressing though so it’s time to move onto the next stage.

He walks out to the main room, heels daintily clipping on the hardwood hallway as his hips swing back and forth. He comes around to stand in front of Bro. Bro doesn’t hide the way he rakes over his brother in the maid’s outfit hungrily, giving Dave another thrill up his spine.

“What would you like me to do, sir?” he asks with a soft courtsey.

“I want you to clean up this place. What do you think I pay you to do? Stand around and look pretty? Get to work.”

Dave blinks at him for a second. That’s not how the scene goes. Dave nearly misses the movement of Bro’s hand the moment before the vibrations of both cock ring and toy turn on. Dave gasps at the sudden burst before the buzzing settles down into something softer. His cock throbs under the pressure of the ring.

“I said, get to work.”

“Yes, sir,” Dave says a little more breathily than he was anticipating. He misses Bro’s lips curling up as he turns to look around. Everything behind Bro is pretty clean but everything forward of the futon looks like Bro purposefully pulled stuff out for Dave to ‘work’ on.

He walks over to the first pile, biting back the moan from trying to walk with the vibrators on. The movement makes the plug brush over his prostate with each step. He leans over to straighten out the first pile of wires and tools from Dirk’s stash, bending at the waist to give Bro a good show. He’s rewarded with the vibrators clicking up another level. He makes sure to sway his hips as he moves from side to side to put everything back. Or at least close enough. Dirk will have to ‘properly’ organize it later to his inscrutable method.

Dave totters over to another pile of debris, this time giving Bro a profile shot. He glances over and catches Bro licking his lips. He wouldn’t be surprised if he started rubbing himself as he plays the role of gross employer. Whatever floated his boat. Dave was happy with the toys and attention already. Anything else would be icing on the top. He debates switching to ‘daddy’ over ‘sir’ but that might be a little much.

Each mess that he cleans up is rewarded with another level on the vibrators. He doesn’t even know how high it can go but his legs are wobbling by the time he’s putting the movies back onto the entertainment center. His cock aches and he wants to come so bad but with the ring on, there’s nowhere for the cum to go, the top of his panties rubs against the sensitive underside of his cock, making it better/worse.

“There, sir. Does it meet your standards, sir?” Dave asks, sounding even worse than before.

“Ya missed a spot.”

Dave frowns and looks around, spinning on his heel. When he comes back to face Bro to argue he finds that Bro has pulled out his cock out of his jeans and is sitting there stroking it.

“This is all messy and ya need to clean it up.”

Dave rolls his eyes at the cheesiness of the line. It was almost straight out of a porn film. He thought that they were above that. Then again he is standing there in the sluttiest maid outfit that Bro could come up with for him. It’s even worse than the one he had made for Dirk a while back. Bro just keeps smiling smugly and stroking his cock. He pulses the vibrators with his other hand, making Dave stumble forward. Dave follows the momentum and comes to stand in front of Bro before delicately sinking to his knees. He spreads his legs a little to get the right height from his mouth to Bro’s cock and to let up on a little of the pressure of the virbator inside of him. No amount of shifting will save him from the cock ring.

Dave reaches out and takes over stroking his cock for Bro. Bro sighs out a little at the contact and even moans lightly when Dave leans forward and licks the crown, getting a burst of flavor from the bead of precum that was sitting there. More soft noises are drawn out of Bro as Dave takes him with his lips and slowly replaces his hands with his mouth. He has to push up a little to get the angle to get him all the way into his mouth which gets him the loudest moan so far. He holds it there, just at the tip of his throat for a moment before sliding off, leaving slick saliva behind. He starts bobbing on the top half, stroking with his hand on the lower half in the same pattern for a while.

“That’s it, clean it all up with that pretty mouth of yours. Make sure you get every drop or I’ll take it out of your paycheck.”

Bro watches him with half lidded eyes. He keeps up the haughty employer persona, not that it’s far off from his own base personality. He slides his hand into Dave’s hair in a very patronizing gesture, not controlling but just following the bounce of Dave’s head as he continues to work his cock over with that very talented tongue. Dave feels kinda taken advantage of which goes with the role and makes him tighten up around the toy in his ass. Fuck Bro for knowing which of his buttons to hit so well.

“C’mon, slut, ya can do better than this.” The hand in his hair suddenly tightens up. Thankfully he’s had enough experience to know what that means by now, and he takes a breath of air and relaxes his throat moments before Bro is shoving his head down. The brief preparation lets him take the invading cock all the way to the root. He swallows, letting the muscles in his throat constrict around Bro. Bro moans and pulses the vibrators which in turn makes Dave moan, the vibrations of the sound going directly to Bro’s dick.

Bro pulls Dave off by the hair, lets him breathe for a moment and then shoves him back down again only to repeat it a couple more times. Dave loves the way the pulling bites at his scalp without ever being too much. Bro then freezes up and holds Dave’s head in place while he comes down his throat.

With a long satisfied exhale he finally lets his hand slip off of Dave’s head. Dave pulls off with tight suction that makes Bro hiss a little until he pops off with a lewd sound. The smacking and licking of his lips make Bro huff a breathless laugh.

“Was that satisfactory, sir?”

“I think ya missed a spot.” He pulls Dave up into his lap, letting him straddle his lap before tugging him down into a kiss with extra tongue to lap up any come that Dave hadn’t already swallowed down. Dave moans into the kiss and bucks down into Bro’s hand that slips under the ruffles to cup his panties. Bro presses against the still buzzing toys through the lace. “That was lovely, Davey. Now to take this ring off so ya can-”

“Wait.” Bro’s hand pauses from where it was about to pull down the front of the panties.

“Yeah, Davey?”

“Just wait. Don’t want to stop just yet.”

“Fuckin’ masochist. So what d’ya wanna do?”

“Shopping.”

“Shoppin’? Got some more toys and dresses in mind that ya want me to get for ya?”

“No. Well, yes. But that’s later. Grocery shopping. Going out.”

“Like this?” Bro raises an eyebrow. He’s pretty sure that Dirk is the one with the exhibition kink, not Dave.

“I’m pretty sure I’d get some odd looks if I went out like this. Also you’d get arrested faster than a cop walking into a hot box. I’m thinking I ditch the dress but keep the underthings. All of the underthings. And just wear clothes over it.”

“I bring the remote?”

“Yeah. I mean. Wise judgement on use and all. Don’t utterly embarrass me. But make me do things for you and reward me when you can.”

“I like it, Davey. Ya sure ya can handle it?”

“Yeah. Yes please, Bro, please.”

“Alright, ya little slut bitch. Go get changed.”

Dave scrambles off of Bro’s lap and totters back to his room, trying to hurry in the heels. He kicks them off and tears at the dress, getting tangled up in the straps again before finally finding his freedom. He tosses it aside and looks in the mirror. Somehow the black lace is even darker with how much precum has leaked out despite the tight ring. He runs his fingers up and down the bulge and hisses as the pleasure has wrapped all the way back around to pain.

He stops touching himself and grabs a pair of loose jeans that ride a little low on his hips. They feel nice as he draws them up over the thigh highs and lacy panties. He grabs the nearest shirt, something that just comes to the top of his jeans. If he lifts his arms at all, it pulls up enough to reveal the top of the panties on the sides. But at least the looseness of the jeans and tightness of the panties keeps his erection to a minimum.

Apparently he’s taking too long staring at himself in the mirror as the vibrators pulse to remind him of Bro’s control. He finds some shoes that feel a little loose as he’s wearing stockings instead of actual socks, and then hurries out to the main room where Bro is standing there looking nothing like he just had an amazing blow job on the couch a minute ago.

“Last chance. I ain’t gonna blame ya.”

“Come on, chicken. I’m not going to get you into trouble.” He brushes past Bro and heads out the door. Bro follows him with a smirk and a pulse to the vibrators before taking them down to the lowest level.

They don’t stay there even though Bro makes Dave drive him to the grocery store, really milking the servant role that they started earlier. He even sits in the back seat with his feet propped up on the console, absently flicking the vibrators up and down. Dave either grits his teeth and has to focus on traffic or he lays his head against the steering wheel and moans loudly. The ten minute drive seems much longer than that for Dave.

And it only continues when they get to the grocery store. Bro makes Dave drive the cart, pulsing the vibrators to tell him which way to go. Bro takes great pleasure demanding that Dave grabs this and that off of the shelves as they meander around the store.

Bro has to give Dave credit though. He doesn’t stumble too much even when Bro slides the vibrators to max. Even his blush is pretty contained instead of giving him away. He does take great pleasure though in asking Dave to get something off of the bottom shelf. The first time Dave squats down. He doesn't get rewarded for that. He learns though and does the same lean from the waist after that and gets appropriately buzzed for that, especially as his shirt falls forward exposing his secret. Same thing with reaching stuff on the top shelves. Bro makes sure to do it only when the aisle was empty or if he is standing in the line of sight to protect what’s left of Dave’s dignity.

Dirk might have been rubbing off of Dave though because Bro would catch shivers of arousal go through him when he passes other people who were totally unaware of his improper situation.

Bro was dawdling at the far end of the store when Dave finally broke down.

“Fuck, Bro, Bro, I need to come, fuck, I’m so fucking hard. Fuck. Let me come. Please Bro please, just take it off and fuck me. Let me, please, please, Bro,” he does his best to keep his voice down as he pleads for release, grabbing Bro’s sleeve and nearly rutting up on his leg.

“Good boy, almost. Hang on a little bit longer. Can’t just leave all of the groceries you picked up for me. Go out to the car and wait for me. Don’t touch yourself.”

“Bro, please, please, Bro, oh fucking help please!”

“Dave.” Bro can see the fight in his eyes. He wants to rebel. And he could easily. Bro wasn’t stopping him with anything but a command and his name. He couldn’t even punish the brat if he went out to the car and ripped off the ring right then and there in the middle of the goddamn parking lot. He’s already proud of him lasting this long. “I know you can make it a little farther.”

He doesn’t answer aloud, he just swallows and nods and heads out to the car at a quick job. Bro does him a favor and puts the vibration on the lowest level as he turns the cart around and heads to the checkout lanes. He does self checkout to get through as fast and possible, and to avoid the possibility of one of the clerks seeing his own boner as he doesn’t have nice protective panties on like Dave does.

When Bro gets out to the car to throw everything on into the back, he can see Dave bouncing in his seat. He laughs a little but still hurries, leaving the cart in the adjacent spot as Dave starts the car and even starts to pull out before Bro is in. He manages though and doesn’t tease Dave for the rest of the car ride home.

It’s through silence that they agree to leave the groceries in the car until afterwards. They both bolt from the car as soon as it stops. They race up the stairs and crash against the front door with Dave latching onto Bro as Bro fumbles with the keys while trying to kiss him back. They eventually fall through. It’s only by luck that Bro manages to stay upright long enough to lock the door before they actually fall down under Dave’s hanging weight and momentum.

There is tearing off clothes until Dave is naked save for the toys and the stockings. Bro pumps him a couple of times, making Dave throw his head back against the floor as he arches up with too much pleasure. Bro slips the butt plug out first, letting it roll away a distance before stopping. Dave’s a babbling mess, wanting Bro to let him come, get the fucking ring off and let him fucking come.

Bro shucks his pants to the high pitched moans of Dave asking why Bro has to be such a bitch about this shit. Bro has his reasons of course and they soon come to light as he gently works the ring up and off of Dave’s cock. Dave was so sure that he was going to explode as soon as it was gone but nothing happens as it slips off over the head. He reaches down to stroke himself because if he didn’t come immediately someone was going to die, but Bro intercepts his wrist and pins it to the ground. Dave howls his frustration but that just gives Bro time to line up with his prepared ass and slip in.

On the first thrust, Dave comes, his cries falling silent on his lips as fireworks go off behind his eyes.

Bro holds his position as Dave comes, coaxing him through his orgasm with words of praise. Eventually Dave slumps down, spent. Bro leans over him to check on his vitals and responses, making sure he didn’t black out on him.

“Now don’t ya go and die on me, brat.”

Dave stirs with a goofy smile and murmurs of bliss. “‘m good.”

Bro continues to give him a bit of a break but he’s still hard inside of his brother and feels his control slipping by the second. “Ya ready for round two, Davey?”

Dave lifts his arms up and throws them around Bro’s neck. “Bring it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
